


This Love is Worth Saving

by That_Writter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also I don't think the violence if graphic but it may be to some., Alternate Universe - College/University, Help, I don't know what I'm doing, I have a very rough plan, I have too much fun with tags, It's literally just a hit to the head, Like, M/M, Mature because idk where this is going, Oh yeah- a bit of violence at the start, Only Daichi and Bokuto and Kuroo play volleyball in this AU, Other have their reasons/don't play, Please Don't Hate Me, Probably incorrect college terminology, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Suga and Oikawa are friends because I'm weak like that, Suga works at a cafe, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Writter/pseuds/That_Writter
Summary: Suga was an idiot.A complete, utter, and very devoted idiot.He didn’t just go half-way, oh no. He made sure to go the full length whenever he made a stupid decision. Yes, Sugawara Koushi, a devil inside an angel’s body, was a very devoted idiot. And it was moments like this, that he really regretted his idiocy.It all starts with a robbery and Suga's bad luck. The rest is is all Tooru's fault, really.ORThe one where they're in college and Tooru hooks Suga up with the hot guy in Suga's History class. Relationships all around, college angst and most importantly- Fluff!!!





	This Love is Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So firstly, thank you for taking your time to read this!  
> And now for the confession... I have no idea what I'm doing. First time posting anything on AO3 and I have waaayy too much fun with tags. 
> 
> I sorta know where this is going, I just don't know how to get there, but I'll figure it out. I apologise now if I drop this- I can't promise I'll have enough time to finish it. You have been warned! I also have no idea what happens with college, so let's just pretend you can take History (or Humanities) as a subject. All my knowledge of anything basically comes from movies and other fan works, so if I'm wrong, please correct me- nicely. My insecure soul can't take many hits... :P
> 
> Okaaay... Still here? Wow, thanks! I do hope you have a laugh and find this okay. It's anything from perfect, but I tried.
> 
> EDIT: I own nothing, and don't want to own anything. I also am not making any money from this and am therefore still broke.

Suga was an idiot.

A complete, utter, and very devoted idiot.

He didn’t just go half-way, oh no. He made sure to go the full length whenever he made a stupid decision. Yes, Sugawara Koushi, a devil inside an angel’s body, was a very devoted idiot. And it was moments like this, that he really regretted his idiocy.

Now, don’t get him wrong, he loved helping others. He thrived on being able to put a smile on other people’s faces, especially when they seemed to be in a particularly sour mood. His co-workers often wondered how it was even remotely possible that someone so nice, could be so… evil. Suga enjoyed their bewilderment.  
But at times, when he was tired… no, exhausted, and just wished to be alone, to be left feeling miserable by himself, he cursed his inner instincts to help. It was a Friday, and Suga had just finished his classes at college… It had been a long and difficult road but he had finally managed to hand in his Modern History report. Oh, how he wouldn’t miss that assignment. 

He had been just about to start a nice, warm bubble bath and have some Advil for his oncoming headache when he heard his phone ring and he answered it. This was his first mistake.

Hearing the voice of his whiny and insistent, self-proclaimed ‘best friend,’ Suga inwardly groaned. He should’ve seen this coming.

“Kou-chan! You’re home!! I need you to do me a MASSIVE favour…” As the voice trailed off, Suga began to turn off the faucet of his bathtub and put the plug he had been so close (yet so far) to using on the bench. He knew that someone like Oikawa Tooru could not be said no to when he used his pleading voice. And oh boy, was he using his very annoying pleading voice right now.

“What could you possibly have to offer me in return for this favour?” Suga may have been a devoted idiot, but he still believed in rewarding people when it was due. And if he wasn’t given some sort of reward soon, he would probably hang up on Tooru. Consequences be damned.

 

“Okay okay, so… You know how Iwa-chan’s dad works for the college committee? Well, you’ll never guess what he got! 2 free tickets to watch the volleyball game today! Now, being the good dad he is, he let Iwa-chan have the tickets and he invited ME to come along! Kou-chan, I’m finally going on a date with Iwa-chan, isn’t this so exciting!!!” 

“It would be if you didn’t have to work the night shift at the café today,” Suga knew where this was going. Even an outsider would be able to connect the dots. But that didn’t mean that Suga would make it easy for his best friend to use him to his advantage. 

“Ah, but you see, I’ve thought this through! I just so happened to remember that I had a very loyal and kind bff who just so happened to have his afternoon free today-” 

“He did not have his afternoon ‘free,’ as you say. In fact, he was very busy this afternoon, very busy indeed,” Suga would most definitely not back down without a fight, at the very least.  
“Oh! You said WAS! That means you’ll do it! I WIN!” Suga realized his mistake as soon as his friend let out his excited gasp. He made sure to vocalize his groan this time. 

“Tooru, I’m tired and I have a headache. Plus, I JUST finished dealing with the incarnation of the devil in the form of a History report.” 

“Pleeeeeaseeeee take my shift tonight Suga! I promise I’ll make it up to you!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeee…” Tired of hearing his friend’s annoying pleads, Suga gave in. It seemed his Friday afternoon would NOT be spent in the bathtub dreaming about a life where History simply did not exist. Suga sighed and agreed to the deal, while Oikawa gave off the most excited squeal he’d ever heard him give. Well, apart from that one time when he found out the ‘super sexy muscle man’ (Oikawa’s words, not his own) did, in fact, prefer the not so straight road when it came to his sexual life. Suga grabbed his work uniform from the laundry room, where he had intended on washing it this Saturday, and picked his car keys off their usual spot inside the metal bowl situated on top of the shelf next to the door. He promptly left the apartment, and in his haste, forgot to take the Advil. That was his second mistake. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was close to midnight when it happened. Suga was, as usual, exhausted but even when his manager had offered to lock-up for him, Suga insisted on doing it himself. He didn’t have anything to do either way, plus Ennoshita was about as a mess as he was right now. So yes, Suga was left alone for the final hour their ‘Open until midnight!’ coffee shop.  
‘Who even comes to a coffee shop at MIDNIGHT, of all times,’ He’d voiced this thought many times before, especially when he took the late night shifts. Ennoshita always replied with the same old, disgrundingly TRUE, comment: “Since the invention of college, finals and deadlines. And don’t act like you’ve never bought a coffee from us at midnight, Suga.”  
Well, he supposed they did get their fair share of college students after 8pm rolled by. He didn’t think that was at all healthy for students, but who was he to judge? Deadlines meant giving students the chance to put off their work to the last possible minute, which in turn led to all-nighters powered by caffeine. Plus, people loved the muffins here. And that’s something Suga could honestly understand. Those muffins were DIVINE.

The bell signalled the arrival of a new customer, and taking a glance at his watch Suga decided this would be the LAST customer, thank the lords from above. Well, he thanked those lords until he heard a ‘click,’ and looked up in confusion. 

He was met with the most definite barrel of a gun. Sugawara froze. 

“Now, I don’ wanna hurt ya, pal, but you’re gonna need to open that register and step back from the counter,”  
Okay. So, this guy was real, and had an actual gun, which he just clicked off the safety trigger from. And now he wanted money. Suga could give him that, and pretend this had never happened. But nooo, his stupid sense of right and wrong told him to first reach under the cashier and push the silent alarm button. I mean, A+ for right decision making, but a solid F for subtly. If this were a movie, Suga would’ve laughed at the main character’s idiocy. Ironically this was happening to him instead.  
Suga glanced down and back up quickly, as if the guy needed any other confirmation of what he’d just done. When Suga met the eyes of his assailant, he saw them full of fear and panic, which he found strange considering he had the gun, and all Suga had were a pair of tongs and two muffins. 

“Ummm…. Are you gonna shoot me now?” Great! Now he was asking the guy with the gun pointed at him to shoot. He knew he hated History, but he didn’t think he’d despise it enough to subconsciously wish for death. Stupid, stupid, stupid Suga.  
“J-just give me the damn money!” The guy waved the gun around, (which was really dangerous, but really, what about this situation was safe?) and shouted straight into Suga’s face. Somewhere deep, deep, DEEP down, Suga was glad Oikawa wasn’t here. Lord knows he would’ve tried to take the guy on by now. At least Suga wasn’t THAT much of an idiot.  
“Okay, okay, I’m just going to open the cash box, and then I’ll get out of your way and you can do whatever it is you want to do, how does that sound?” This was probably the only smart thing Suga has said in the few moments where his life suddenly turned into that unwanted twenty-fourth James Bond movie. Suga quickly did as he was told, and stepped out from behind the cashier and right in front of the door. He did this while keeping his arms raised, because apparently if you raised your arms, it made you look more innocent or something. He didn’t quite know, nor could he think straight enough at the moment to figure it out. 

The other guy got to work quite quickly. This was when Suga noticed that his attacker clearly wasn’t a professional. He wasn’t wearing anything to cover his face, which meant the cameras would clearly pick up who this guy was, even after he left. He also hadn’t been very careful when coming in, considering he walked right into the sight of their one and only operational security camera, which was located in order to capture just as people walked into the shop and up to the counter. The guy left finger prints everywhere he went, and funnily enough, his hands were shaking. He was clearly terrified, and Suga probably would be feeling sympathetic for him if he wasn’t terrified himself. Although he was in more of a calm, bewildered state at the moment. 

“Have you ever shot anyone?” Why Suga felt compelled to open his mouth, he’ll never know. Most of the time he talks without thinking about what he’s saying, and his friends always say that one day this habit of his would get him into some really awkward situations. Well, this may not be as much awkward as life-threatening, but his inability to possess a filter was definitely getting him killed. And sooner rather than later. 

“Just put you’ hands up and stop talkin’,” the ‘Guy with a Gun,’ because that’s what Suga called him now, merely glanced up at him and got back to stuffing as many bills into his jean’s pockets as he could. Wow, this guy could’ve at least brought a bag or something. Even Suga would have done a better job at robbing himself.  
Suga put his arms down (what? They were getting really tired) and moved a few steps to lean against the muffin cabinet. He would be taking one of those after this mess was cleaned up. This simple movement, however, seemed to spook Guy with a Gun, prompting him to once again point the deadly object at Suga.

“DON’T MOVE. STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND STOP MOVING!” 

“Wow, okay, my bad. I’m not moving, okay? I’m staying put right here…” Suga hoped he was using as soft a tone as possible, he really didn’t want this guy to accidentally shoot the gun without meaning. Because Suga was sure Guy with a Gun would never actually willingly shoot anyone. He obviously wasn’t even used to robbing people. Probably. Hopefully. Suga was often told he was quite good at reading people- he really hoped that was true. 

Just as the guy closed the cashier, probably leaving only a few cent coins in there, sirens wailed from afar. Granted, it wasn’t loud, but the implication was quiet obvious. Guy with a Gun had run out of time. 

“Shit,” Suga heard the guy mumble under his breath, and he swapped the gun to his left hand and wiped the sweat off his right hand on his jeans. His jeans looked stocked too. There was no way this guy was walking out of here and down a street without raising any questions. He was a rookie. Probably stole the gun from his cop dad or something. Suga felt sorry for him. This decision would most likely ruin any future he had. 

“Shit shit shit shit,” Guy with a Gun started pacing as the sirens got closer. Suga just hoped to any deities up there that the guy would just leave the shop with his stocked jeans and Suga could rewind the security footage for the cops and be done with this day. Friday was stupid. Although, he guessed it was now Saturday, so screw Saturdays too. Dare he say it… he hated weekends. 

Suddenly, Guy with a Gun stopped pacing the tiny space between the counter and the entrance of the store, and turned to look straight at Suga. ‘Oooohh, this can’t be good…’ Suga’s instincts told him his record of going uninjured in dangerous situations was about to be broken. Not that he even had a record. The only other ‘dangerous situation,’ Suga had ever been in was when he was running late to a lecture and ended up jaywalking, nearly giving a poor driver a heart attack when he turned the corner and had to slam on the breaks in order to not hit a poor college kid. Suga learned not to jaywalk that day, no matter how late he was running.

“Okay, listen buddy, I want you to delete the last hour of your camera footage, ya hear me?! Otherwise, I’m gonna have to stay here and use you as a hostage, and neither one of us would like that, right?” Okay, so the guy wasn’t completely brain dead. Good to know. 

“Yeah, no, we wouldn’t like that at all….” Suga trailer off as he walked back behind the counter and logged onto the shop’s personal computer, all whilst a very angsty teen trailed a gun on him. 

“Okay, it’s gone. Out of the software and into the virtual fire,” Suga realized at that moment that his hands were shaking. I guess this is what they call adrenaline? Maybe that’s why he was making all the stupid, bold and sarcastic comments to the guy holding the freakin gun!! 

The police sirens seemed to finally come closer, couldn’t be more than a street away, and Suga desperately looked at his assailant, hoping he would now get the memo that his time here was spent. The guy seemed to let out a shaky breath and quickly glanced at the entrance, probably to check the coast was still clear, and then back at Suga.  
“Okay… ummm… thanks I guess, oh and… Sorry about this...” Guy with a Gun genuinely seemed conflicted as he spoke and seemed to sigh when he realized what he had to do next. Suga’s eyes widened as he, too, realized what Guy with a Gun must be thinking. 

“W-wait! You don’t have to shoot me, I don’t even know your name, the footage is gone, just run and-“ As Suga tried to convince Guy with a Gun not to kill him (he was too young to die!) he felt his heart beat quicken and his muscle contract, most likely getting ready to either run or punch the guy in the face. 

‘This must be the fight or flight instinct people talk about, huh?’ Suga thought. However, before he could act upon his instincts, Guy with a Gun raised the weapon-  
And brought it down, hard, hitting Suga on his temple. 

‘Huh, so he really wasn’t a killer…’ was Suga’s last thought as he felt himself falling forward, and the ground rush up to meet him.  
Then, with a sickening thud, his head hit the cement floor and Suga finally got the sleep he’d been craving all day long.


End file.
